1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an advertising display and, more particularly, to a versatile multipiece brochure display system having variable height brochure support shelves for allowing different sized brochures to be displayed with their top edges at substantially the same height.
2. Description of Background Art
The traditional display apparatus conventionally includes some type of support pocket in which brochures or other literature may be placed. An example of a single pocket apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,410 issued to Giesecke on May 20, 1975.
It is also conventional for a display apparatus to include a plurality of display levels, one behind the other, in a stair-step fashion. In this manner, the upper area of the literature placed on the steps of the display apparatus are visible. Exemplary multilevel display apparatus are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 2,153,422 issued to Kroman on Apr. 4, 1939, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,904 issued to Dumond on Oct. 21, 1980.
The brochures and literature which the user desires to display are frequently of different heights and/or widths. The conventional display apparatus are not particularly suited to the display of varying sized brochures, because the top edges of the brochures are held at varying heights, making the overall display unattractive and somewhat impractical.
Another problem frequently encountered with brochure display apparatus is that a group of tall, somewhat flimsy brochures frequently fall forward over the front edge of the brochure pocket. One approach to this problem is shown in the Dumond patent mentioned above. The corners of the Dumond brochure pockets 46 are elevated, apparently to help maintain the upright position of the brochures held therein. However, the Dumond brochure pockets are of a fixed height and serve merely to block the view of a shorter brochure that does not require such support.
The conventional brochure display apparatus are also not particularly suited for displaying both full width and half width brochures. The conventional brochure display pockets are particularly of one unchangeable size and, therefore, narrow brochures placed in such brochure display pockets tend to intermix with one another.
Finally, the conventional brochure display apparatus does not allow the user to vary the number of brochure pockets making up a particular display system.